When I Said I Do
by blackacess
Summary: Severus is forced to reconsider the extent of Hermione’s affections when she disappears on the first day of their honeymoon.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling, not me. No copyright infringement intended.

Many thanks to southernwitch69, who beta-ed for me!

* * *

**When I Said I Do**  
_blackaces924_

Last night had been perfect.

He was finally together with the love of his life, who was a month pregnant with his child. They had found out the week before. Life was perfect.

Starting to wake up, he groaned at the glaring light that was coming into the room and tried to hide under the covers and snuggle up to the warm body next to his. It was only then he realized that there was no warm body. In fact, the other side of the bed was quite cold.

_Hermione?_

"Hermione?" he mumbled groggily, still not fully awake. He tried to sit up, but found himself flopping back onto the bed due to his killer of a headache... hangover.

But he knew he had to get up. He had to find Hermione. He called her name a few more times, but no answer came. And so... he stumbled out of bed and had to steady himself when he saw the ground swimming in front of him. He then went in search of a Hangover Potion, but he soon remembered that he had left the blasted phial in his lab back at Hogwarts in his hurry.

Clothes from the night before were strewn all over the floor in their frantic haste to be with each other. He might have laughed at how funny the room looked had he not been so worried about her. One of his socks was at the door while the other was dangling from one of the chairs. He felt a lump in his throat and his chest tightening as he searched the suite.

_She's not in the bathroom. _

_She's not out on the balcony. _

His mind rationed that she might be downstairs in the hotel lobby, coffee shop, or even in the pool or spa. He remembered the cheeky grin on her face when he'd told her that the luxurious hotel in the Italy capital had a spa, sauna, and massage package. She had nearly squealed like a twelve-year-old girl.

After about half an hour of impassively searching all the possible places in the hotel, he was forced to face the reality that she was missing or that she had finally realized and regretted that she had married her most hated former Potions professor. He stalked back to the suite, pushing away the rush of panic that was starting to creep in, hoping with all his being that he had just missed her on his way out and that she'd be back to their room by then.

However, he was to be disappointed. Walking back into the room, he saw that her toiletries were still in the cabinet just above the bathroom sink. But as he walked further into the room, he noticed what he hadn't seen before...

_All her things are gone. _

Well... except for her toiletries. His things were still at the exact same place where the bellboy had placed them the day before. He ignored the urge of uneasiness as he hurried to the fireplace in the sitting room of the suite and dumped a sufficient amount of Floo powder into the grate, calling, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's office!"

Once the connection was made, he bellowed, "Albus bloody Dumbledore, show yourself this instant!" In his rising panic and frustration, he just didn't give a damn about formalities. Whilst waiting, he could feel his heart pumping rapidly against his chest... so loudly that he thought that it likely sounded like an earthquake.

Dumbledore's face appeared amongst the flames one minute later. With a knowing twinkle in his eyes, he asked, "Ah, my dear boy! Are you enjoying your honeymoon?" At this, Severus gritted his teeth, which Dumbledore blatantly ignored as he went on with an obvious lack of tact. "And how is the new Mrs. Snape? I'm surprised that you have gotten up so early since you two must have been absolutely exhausted by last night…"

Finally, Severus couldn't stand it any longer. He mustered up the courage to verbalize what he feared most.

"You blasted old man, _she's gone_!"


End file.
